Almost Lover
by uptoyeol
Summary: [REPOST] [CHANBAEK] Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama sama sadar dan tau akan perasaan masing masing namun tidak satupun dari mereka berani mengungkapkan malah semuanya berantakan ketika SM meminta Chanyeol untuk berpindah kekamar Kyungsoo.


Title : Almost Lover

Author : strawbaek

Pairing : Chanbaek

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol,

Rate : T

Warning: boy x boy/yaoi. If you dont like, please kindly click "X" button on your page.

Note : This is purely a yaoi fict so if you a straight couple shipper dont ever read this because youll definitely ended up with feeling weird. Eheh i'll update every chapter on twitter so you can check it on /strawbaek. Happy reading~~~~~

Here we go!

Your fingers tips across my skin, the palm trees swaying in the wind..

Entah sudah berapa ratus kali Baekhyun melengkuh dibawah kendali Chanyeol. ini bukan yang pertama bagi Baekhyun. Ia sudah melakukannya berkali – kali dengan Chanyeol, tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan member lain karena mereka selalu melakukannya ketika member lain tengah tertidur. Well, untung saja suara yang mereka hasilkan tidak begitu berisik sehingga tidak membangunkan yang lain. Jika ditanya apa hubungan keduanya mereka akan kebingungan, ini rumit, Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun begitu pula sebaliknya, namun tak ada satupun yang berani mengutarakan, satu – satunya jalan untuk mereka saling menyalurkan rasa cinta adalah dengan berbagi sperma seperti yang mereka lakukan saat ini. Chanyeol terus menelusuri lekuk tubuh Baekhyun dengan jari – jari kekarnya. Memabukkan. Mereka terus membagi rasa cinta yang sudah membuncah dipalung hati masing – masing, mengulur waktu untuk memejamkan mata dan memilih untuk menciptakan desahan erotis yang menggoda, sampai akhirnya keduanya sama – sama memejamkan mata mereka meluncurkan jutaan air kenikmatan yang membuat keduanya meloloskan desahan lega. Chanyeol terjatuh diatas badan Baekhyun, ia memejamkan matanya barang sejenak dan menikmati deru nafas si namja mungil. Sementara Baekhyun masih terengah – engah dibawah sana, mencoba menarik Chanyeol untuk tidur disampingnya.

"gomawo.." Chanyeol berkata pelan lalu membawa Baekhyun kepelukan hangatnya, mencium kepala Baek dengan sayang sementara yang berada dipelukannya hanya menggangguk imut. Meskipun Chanyeol tidak melihat wajah Baekhyun, ia menyadari namja kecil itu tengah tersenyum dibalik dadanya. Tak butuh waktu lama, keduanya kini sudah sampai dialam mimpi.

.

.

.

You sang me spanish lullabies, the sweetest sadness in your eyes..

Pagi itu cuacanya sangat cerah, member memutuskan untuk pergi berlibur ke sebuah pantai mengingat jadwal mereka tidak terlalu padat dan besok tidak ada schedule. Mereka semua duduk dengan rapi dengan dua mobil, satu mobil untuk mengangkut member K dan satunya M. Seperti biasa, Chanyeol duduk disamping Baekhyun yang memilih tempat duduk dipojok belakang. Ia meletakkan tangan mungilnya diatas paha Chanyeol yang membuat namja jangkung itu tersenyum, inilah kebiasaan Baekhyun yang selalu ia rindukan manakala ia tak ada disampingnya. Dan bisa ditebak, detik berikutnya namja mungil itu menjatuhkan kepalanya dilengan kokoh Chanyeol dan diiringi dengan decak sebal member yang lain. Bukan rahasia umum lagi jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih karena perlakuan keduanya memang terkadang membuat orang yang melihatnya mual, bayangkan saja saat ini namja tinggi itu tengah menggenggam erat jemari Baekhyun dengan lembut dan sesekali mencium kepala Baekhyun. Ia tidak merasa canggung ataupun risih karena toh semua member sudah terbiasa, walaupun sejujurnya ia sempat malu ketika pertama kali member memergokinya tengan menciumi pipi Baekhyun yang tertidur pulas di ruang tv. Bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun adalah anugerah kedua setelah mendapatkan kesempatan didebutkan oleh SM Entertainment, salah satu agensi besar yang mencetak bintang – bintang berbakat. Chanyeol tidak pernah bermimpi untuk menjadi seorang artis dan bahkan didebutkan oleh agensi ternama itu, makanya ia menganggap ini semua sebagai anugerah, dan mana ia tau jika anugerah berikutnya datang dari grup yang menagunginya, EXO. Di grup ini ia didekatkan dengan namja manis bernama Byun Baekhyun. Namja dengan mata sipit ini sangat periang, ia selalu membuat semua member tertawa, jika dilihat dari lekuk wajahnya juga dia terliat sangat manis, imut dan cantik- ah mengingat ini membuat semburat merah muda merekah dipipi mulus Chanyeol dan membuat dadanya berdesir. Ia selalu merasa bersyukur untuk erada disamping Baekhyun, melindungi dan menemaninya.

Namun yang membuatnya frustasi adalah setelah comeback wolf, dan growl mereka, waktunya bersama Baekhyun menjadi terbatas, terkadang mereka bertemu dalam keadaan sama – sama lelah sehingga tidak banyak kata yang mereka lontarkan. Sebenarnya melihat Baekhyun saja sudah cukup mengobati rasa lelah Chanyeol, namun yang sangat ia rindukan adalah canda tawa Baekhyun yang terdengar renyah dikuping lebarnya.

"aku merindukanmu" Chanyeol menggumam

"eum?" Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan pandangannya bertemu dengan mata besar Chanyeol

"aku merindukanmu, aku merindukan kita." Ucap Chanyeol pelan tepat ditelinga Baekhyun

"kau sibuk dengan dunia barumu."

"mian.." hanya itu yang bisa terlolos dari bibir tebal milik Chanyeol. ia tak tau apa yang harus ia katakan. Baekhyun benar, ia terlalu sibuk dengan dunia barunya yang sebenarnya tidak begitu ia inginkan, tentu saja semua ini atas kendali SM.

"apa harimu menyenangkan bersama Jongin? Partner barumu?"

"Baek..kumohon hentikan.." Chanyeol mempererat genggaman tangannya. Ia sadar Baekhyun berkata dengan frustasi daan tersenyum kecut. Akhir – akhir ini memang Chanyeol banyak meluangkan waktu bersama Jongin karena pekerjaan mereka.

"ini bukan waktunya untuk bertengkar, ini waktu kita untuk mengobati rasa rindu kita masing – masing." Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun supaya mendongak, Baekhyun akhirnya mengulas senyum dan mengangguk kecil

"ya! dramanya seru sekali." Sehun berkata dengan wajah jahilnya, ia duduk tepat disamping Chanyeol yang berarti sedari tadi ia mendengan semua percakapan mereka berdua.

"diam kau." Wajah Baekhyun memanas.

Suasana kembali hening. Jongin dan Suho sudah tertidur lelap sedari tadi sementara Kyungsoo asyik dengan ipod dan earphonenya. Sehun menerawang jauh keluar jendela, memikirkan seseorang yang bahkan ia rindukan lebih dari Chanyeol merindukan Baekhyun, seseorang yang mungkin pelan – pelan melupakannya, ia tersenyum kecut dan merasakan sesak didadanya, Luhan hyung, aku merindukanmu.

Setelah beberapa jam mereka menempuh perjalanan akhirnya mereka sampai juga ditempat tujuan, semua member buru – buru keluar dari mobil dan berlarian menghambur kearah pantai. Sudah lama sekali mereka merindukan kebebasan seperti ini. Baekhyun duduk bersila dan diikuti oleh Chanyeol disampingnya yang menenteng gitar kesayangannya.

"Chanyeol nyanyikan sesuatu!" seru Baekhyun riang sementara member lain mulai duduk melingkat disamping Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"umm ne" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar

I must be in heaven cause im lookin' at an angel who staring back at me his eyes so heavenly

I must be in heaven cause im lookin' at an angel theres none on this earth that make this beautiful, i must be in heaven~

Chanyeol sengaja mengganti kata her menjadi him di bait lagu tersebut sambil terus menatap kearah baekhyun yang terngah tersipu malu. Yang disambut dengan senyum jail oleh semua member disana.

"wow princess Baek tersenyum malu" sindir Kris yang menatapnya dengan menyeringai. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya angsung memalingkan wajahnya cepat yang membuat gelak tawa pecah seketika. Baekhyun sebal jika member sudah mulai menggodanya, dan ia lebih sebal lagi karena Chanyeol hanya tersenyum bodoh disebelahnya. Baekhyun segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan member yang masih tertawa.

"ya! Baekhyun kau mau kemana?" Chanyeol memanggilnya bingung sedangkan pemilik nama Baekhyun itu hanya bergumam pelan yang tentu saja tak dapat didengar oleh namja tinggi itu.

.

.

.

.

We walked along a crowded street, you took my hands and danced with me..

Malam harinya semua member sudah berada disebuah bar yang memang sengaja disewa oleh mereka. Esok pagi mereka sudah harus kembali pulang ke dorm itu artinya merka harus memanfaatkan waktu dengan baik. Sehun langsung mengambil posisi duduk disamping Luhan yang kemudian ia mendengus kesal karena disana, disisi Luhan yang lain ada Minseok yang tengah menengguk birnya. Baekhyun memasuki bar dengan gontai sebenarnya ia lebih menilih tidur dipenginapan ketimbangharus menghabiskan waktunya disini dengan segala kebisingan yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut. Ia menjatuhkan bokong sintalnya tepat disamping jongin. Namja berkulit tan itu tersenyum dan mengelus surai hitam Baekhyun yang membuat siberisik menoleh, "jangan cemberut" ucap Jongin dengan nada menggoda.

"aniya" Baekhyun berkata pelan. Tanpa disadari sosok jangkung yang duduk didepan bartender sedang memperhatikan mereka, ia menggertakkan giginya dan menggepalkan tangannya hingga memutih. Tanpa pikir panjang ia berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan menarik tangannya. Baekhyun yang tak mengira bahwa chanyeol akan menarik tangannya pun oleng dan hampir menimpa Kyungsoo jika saja ia tak buru-buru ditahan oleh lengan kekar chanyeol.

Tak disangka Chanyeol membawanya ke tengah lantai dansa dan menempatkan tangan Baekhyun kepundak kokohnya, ia mulai memegang pinggang Baek dan bergerak seiring irama lagu yang terputar. Semua mata tertuju pada mereka tak terkecuali yangmembuat Baekhyun tertunduk malu. Ini pemandangan yang sangat langka Chanyeol terlihat sebegini agresif. Baekhanya tersenyum dalam diam, ia menikmati kebersamaannya bersama Chanyeol.

Tanpa mereka sadari semua member sudah menyusul mereka kelantai dansa dengan pasangan masing - masing. Semuanya terlarut dalam perasaan masing-masing, mengagumi setiap lekuk wajah orang yang berada didepan mereka. Mencoba menyalurkan rasa cinta lewat tatapan intens yang diubahnya bak pedang tajam yang mampu membunuh siapa saja yang berani menganggu mereka. Lama. Waktu berjalan saat lama dimana keheningan terjadi dan hanya ada senyum - senyum kecil yang terukir dengan indah disudut bibir mereka. Sea dainya Tuhan mebgijinkan waktu berhenti saat ini mereka tak akan keberatan, ini terlalu indah.

Baekhyun tak tahu apa yang terjadi namun sekarang ia sudah berada dalam rengkuhan Chanyeol dan bibirnya sudah dalam kendalinya, tunggu, dimana mereka sekarang? Dimana member yang lain? Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencoba mengenali tempat ini. Chanyeol yang mengerti segera melepaskan pagutan mereka dan tersenyum,

"kita ada disebuah kamar. Kau terlalu asik dengan lamunanmu hingga tak sadar eoh?" Baekhyun hanya membuka mulutnya menandakan ia mengerti, ketika Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan wajahnya lagi Baekhyun kembali membuka mulutnya, "dimana yang lain?" Chanyeol menghela nafas dan menjawab "tentu saja dikamar masing- masing" baru saja Chanyeol ingin memegang dagu Baekhyun, namja mini itu kembali bersuara, " lalu apakah kita akan menginap disini?" tanyanya polos. Chanyeol membuang nafasnya kasar.

"ne ne ne. Sudah jangan bertanya lagi." katanya dan langsung menyambar bibir tipis Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu menyambutnya dengan senyum kecil dan kemudian mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Chanyeol. Mereka terus berpagutan hingga tak terasa keduanya sudah berada diatas ranjang tanpa sehelai benang, tubuh mereka menyatu, seakan bercerita kepada benda mati dikamar tersebut bahwa mereka saling memiliki. Hasrat mereka membuncah tatkala desahan itu menggema dipenjuru ruangan. Chanyeol terus melesakkan miliknya yang membuat Baekhyun kuwalahan. Tak butuh waktu lama mereka berdua sampai dititik kenikmatan masing - masing, keduanya terengah dan saling berpelukan.

"saranghae.." ucap Chanyeol pelan namun namja dibawahnya ini ternyata sudah terbang kealam mimpi. Chanyeol membanting tubuhnya ke samping Baekhyun, kemudian menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh polos mereka berdua. Sesaat ia menoleh kearah suara dengkuran halus itu, ia tersenyum dan kemudian memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

Hubungan mereka berjalan lancar, setidaknya itu bagi Chanyeol. Namun ketika manager mengumumkan bahwa mereka akan bertukar kamar semuanya berubah.

And when you left you kiss my lips, you told me you'll never ever forget this imagine...

"Chanyeolie..."

"eum?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang tengah tertunduk. Ia tau ini semua berat baginya dan juga Baekhyun. Chanyeol harus pindah kekamar Kyungsoo dan itu artinya waktu mereka untuk berdua akan semakin sedikit. Mereka sama - sama mengerti akan perasaan satu sama lain meskipun sampai saat ini belum ada yang mengatakannya. Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun dengan tersenyum, mengangumi betapa indah karya Tuhan yang satu ini.

"Baekhyunie...kemarilah" ucap Chanyeol dari seberang ranjang. Baekhyun mengernyit dan kemudian menurut. Chanyeol menariknya duduk dan langsung melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Baek. Namja mungil itu tersentak kaget namun akhirnya ia meletakkan dagunya dipundak Chanyeol.

"kau percaya padaku bukan?" Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya lucu.

"kau tau mungkin setelah ini aku akan memiliki banyak moment berdua dengan Kyungsoo tapi kau juga harus tau jika aku tak akan berhenti membuat moment denganmu. Kau diatas segalanya bagiku. Aku tau ini berat bagi kita berdua tapi bukankah kita ada untuk satu sama lain?mengapa kita harus bersedih?kau takut aku akan melupakanmu?" lagi lagi Baekhyun mengangguk

"kita hanya berpisah kamar Baek, ini bukan hal yang terlalu menakutkan. Aku akan terus menjaga apa yang kita punya. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan apa yang pernah kita lakukan. Aku akan terus disampingmu, menjagamu, seperti biasanya. Percayalah padaku Baek, kita akan baik - baik saja." ucap Chanyeol mantap

"kau janji?" Baekhyun berkata ditengah isakannya

"tentu saja." Chanyeol mempererat pelukannya

"berhentilah menangis..aku tak bisa melihatmu seperti ini." Chanyeol melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap lurus ke arah Baek, ia menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun dan menghapus bulir - bulir bening itu dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"tersenyumlah untukku" Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum manis yang membuat Chanyeol merasa gerah. Didekatkannya wajah Baekhyun dan melumat bibir ranum itu dengan lembut, mencoba memberikan Baekhyun ketengangan yang sesungguhnya. Mereka saling menikmati pijatan - pijatan lembut dibibir masing - masing. Sesaat pintu kamarnya terketuk, "annyeong Kim Jongin imnida. Aku akan segera masuk apakah kalian mendengarku? Aku rommate batumu Hyung aaah Baekhyun Hyung pasti senang sekali hahahaha" Jongin menertawai kekonyolannya sendiri.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sekali lagi, "aku pindah ne? Kau bisa datang kekamarku kapanpun kau butuh aku." Baekhyun mengangguk, mereka berciuman sekali lagi sebelum Chanyeol benar - benarberdiri dan menenteng kopernya. Ia membuka pintu dengan pelan, Kim Jongin nampak disana dengan senyum lebarnya.

"anyyeong!"

"kau jaga Baekhyun untukku." Chanyeol menepuk pundak Jongin dan keduanya saling melempar senyum.

"ne hyung" Chanyeolpun melangkah keluar dan sesaat ia mendengar teriakan riuh antara Jongin dan Baekhyun, ia menghela nafas, "kenapa harus Jongin.." ucapnya lirih.

.

.

.

Semuanya berjalan sesuai apa yang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol harapkan. Tidak banyak yang berubah kecuali mereka sudah tak satu kamar lagi. Namun perasaan lega itu tak berangsur lama ketika SM mulai mengatur segala gerak - gerik mereka yang pada intinya meminta Chanyeol untuk lebih mengakrabkan diri dengan Kyungsoo. Sejak saat itulah Chanyeol benar - benar jarang memiliki waktu bersama Baekhyun. Ia terus saja bermain, berlatih, makan dan jalan - jalanpun dengan Kyungsoo, bahkan ketika diatas panggung-pun Chanyeol tak henti - hentinya membuat moment bersama si mata bulat. Meskipun setiap kali melihat Baekhyun bersama Jongin dadanya bergemuruh marah tapi ia tak bisa menghentikan ini semua, ia tak mungkin melawan SM, Jika Baekhyun berfikir Chanyeol menikmati ini semua, ia salah. Chanyeol merindukannya, sangat merindukannya. Namun ia tak bisa berbuat apa - apa, ia hanya bisa berharap Baekhyun masih percaya padanya.

"Jongina kajja!" Baekhyun berteriak didepan pintu ruang latihan

"kemana Hyung?" Jongin nampak bingung

"temani aku makan" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Chanyeol yang melihat ini seperti ingin bangkit dan menghampiri Baekhyun namun ia sedang menyelesaikan latihannya bersama Kris, _kenapa waktu kita selalu tidak tepat Baekhyunie_, lirihnya dalam hati.

"aigoooo kau lucu sekali ne ne kajja ku temani kau makan" Jongin berdiri dengan semangat

I never wanna see you unhappy, i thought you want the same for me...

Baekhyun tersenyum kearah Chanyeol, lalu kemudian menarik tangan Jongin "kajja!"

Dalam hitungan detik keduanya sudah menghilang dari sana yang menyisakan Chanyeol dengan kegaduhan hatinya. Senyuman Baekhyun tadi bukan senyuman yang biasa ia dapatkan dari bibir mungil itu. Ia sadar betul bahwa semuanya telah berubah, dan bodohnya untuk saat ini ia belum bisa berbuat apa - apa. Ia hanya berharap Baekhyun masih percaya kepadanya dan ia bisa mengubah semua ini suatu saat.

Drrt..drrt..

Ponsel Chanyeol bergetar, membuyarkan lamunannya. Sebuah pesan masuk. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat nama sang pengirim, uri Baekhyunie.

_Kau bisa menemuiku malam ini ditaman belakang?aku menunggumu setelah latihan selesai._

Ia buru - buru membalas pesan itu dantersenyum lebar.

Sejam kemudian..

Disinilah Baekhyun, terduduk dengan gusar ditaman belakang, meremas jemarinya sendiri.

"kau sudah lama?" suara berat itu memecahkan keheningan. Baekhyun menoleh dan menggeleng pelan. Ia menepuk kursi disampingnya mengisyaratkan Chanyeol untuk duduk. Chanyeol masih tersenyum ketika ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping Baekhyun.

"kau merindukanku eoh?" goda Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil. Melihat tak ada respon anggukan atau sebagainya Chanyeol memicingkan matanya, ia merasa sepertinya ada yang aneh.

"Baekhyun..kau merindukanku bukan?" ia bertanya sekali lagi. Barkhyun masih terdiam.

"baekhy-"

"Chanyeolie.." Baekhyun memotong perkataan Chanyeol, ia masing menunduk dan meremas ujung bajunya.

"aku ingin menyerah dengan semua ini."

DEG.

Chanyeol merasakan tubuhnya tak bernyawa lagi.

"kau terus memberikan mimpi - mimpi kosong bagiku. Kau menyiksaku dengan semua ini. Kau membuatku bingung, apakah aku harus bertahan atau menyerah. Kau terus menunjukkan ketertarikanmu kepada Kyungsoo. Kau jarang menemaniku lagi. Ini semua terlalu sakit, kita bertahan seperti ini sudah terlalu lama.." tak terasa air mata Baekhyun jatuh dengan derasnya

"sudah waktunya aku membalikkan badanku dan berjalan menjauhimu. Harusnya aku tau dari awal ini semua menyakitkan. Aku mencintaimu Chanyeolie..namun sudah waktunya aku menyerah dengan batas kesabaranku. Kau tak ingin melihatku lebih tersiksa daripada ini kan? Aku harap kau akan lebih bahagia dengan Kyungsoo."

"Baekhyunie ini semua bukan mauku, SM yang memint-"

" mungkin tidak akan bisa bangun dipagi hari tanpamu dipikiranku. Aku mungkin tak akan bisa tertawa seperti ketika aku merasa bahagia disampingmu. Aku mungkin akan merasa ketakutan dengan keputusanku sendiri. Tapi aku tau kau akan baik - baik saja, meskipun aku membuat ini semua sulit untukku pergi darimu. Biarkan aku melupakan apa yang pernah terjadi diantara kita. Bisakah kau membantuku?" Baekhyun tersenyum getir

"Baek kumohon.."

"kau akan baik -baik saja. Bukankah selama ini begitu? Kau sudah tak membutuhkanku, jadi biarkan aku menata hidupku yang baru...tanpamu."

_Goodbye my almost lover, goodbye my hopeless dream..._

_Im trying not to think about you, can you just let me be?_

_So long my luckless romance, my back is turn on you.._

_Should ive know you'd bring me heartche, almost lover always do.._

Kehengingan terjadi. Sesaat Chanyeol ingin membuka mulutnya namun suara dibelakang mereka menahannya, "Baek hyung temani aku latihan dance lagi!" seru Jongin

"ne..sebentar" Baekhyun menjawab. Ia tersenyum lemah kearah Chanyeol lalu berdiri. Ketika ia ingin berjalan, lengan kokoh itu menahannya.

'jangan tinggalkan aku kumohon Baek..aku mencintaimu sungguh. Aku bahkan sudah seperti orang gila ketika aku merindukanmu, kau tak tau betapa aku menginginkan drama ini berakhir. Aku tak mencintai Kyungsoo aku terpaksa Baek tolong jangan seperti ini..'

Chanyeol ingin sekali berteriak seperti itu tapi yang keluar dari muluynya justru, "aku kehilanganmu Baek, tapi kau tak akan pernah kehilangan hatiku..." Baekhyun melepas genggaman tangan Chanyeol dan tersenyum, ia tak peduli jika airmatanya jatuh didepan Chanyeol dan diatas senyumnya. Ia kemudian menghela nafas berat dan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kembali terduduk lemas.

"dan aku juga kehilangan harapan hidupku." Chanyeol melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tadi sempat tergantung diiringi dengan sebulir air mata yang jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"hidupku berakhir." ucapnya pelan.

END.

Hai ketemu lagi nih haha. Gimana ff ini? Gaje ya? Emang pmsl jangan lupa review ya it would be meant a lot to me, end/sequel? Saran kalian ditunggu, thanks! hehe


End file.
